


Betrayal

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Tommys sad :[
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: How tubbos betrayal effects to real Tommyangst angst angst angst angst
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's real short. Kinda a weird take on the tubbo betrayal au.

"Down with the revolution"

_Tommyinnit has left the game_

He knows that tubbo only did it to make the war more interesting. After all, the war was really good content and it would be boring if there wasn't at least one betrayal. 

But even though he knew that, he couldn't help feeling betrayed. Not just by tubbo but by _Toby_ , his real friend. Even though it's just a game, he couldn't help but feel like it was bigger then that. 

He felt like Toby hated him and that's why he decided to betray him in minecraft. He thought about calling him but he couldn't bring himself to. What if Toby thinks he's annoying. That he's too mean and clingy. So he doesn't call. 

_He pretends he's upset at tubbo, not Toby._


	2. ah shit here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah shit ah shit shit.

Tommy hasn’t called in a few days. Tubbo guesses that makes sense especially thinking back to the last time they talked.

Tubbo expected Tommy to get mad like he always does, and he did but it felt different this time. This is the first time Tubbo felt like Tommy was genuinely mad at him. It wasn’t the overdramatic, angry persona Tommy usually puts on for his videos. _He looked hurt…_

Should he call him?

Tubbo wants to apologize but what if Tommy doesn’t want to talk to him? _What if he hates him now and he never wants to talk to him again?_

_He can’t do this anymore without Tommy._

He wanted to call him, honestly. But enemies aren’t supposed to call each other. No that’s bullshit. He was just scared and that was just an excuse for him not to deal with it.

Okay! He’s gonna do it. Well that’s what he decided, but his hands are shaking and _he just can’t seem to do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people wanted it so i guess this is my first multi-part fanfic


	3. oop get ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry theyre so short but uh... im not good at this

What hurt Tommy the most wasn’t the betrayal, it was the week of silence that followed it. 

**Tubbo_ has joined the game**

This was his chance. They had to make up. He doesn’t care if Tubbo hates him, he _needs_ to talk to his best friend again.

**Tommyinnit: vc?**

_Oh shit._

‘Why did I say that he’s gonna think im annoying and clingy and an idiot and and and oh god i am. was he even my friend of course not why would he be im so mean and and and-”

_Tubbo_: sure  
Tubbo_: just a sec_

_Oh…_

**User joined your channel.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :]


End file.
